Lines Crossed
by MOVED NOT HERE GONE ETC
Summary: Izaya has finally crossed a line. Engaged to Shizuo and sleeping with Kida... Shizuo x Izaya, Izaya x Kida, Izaya x Shizuo x Kida, Possible Shizuo x Kida. Rated M


Title: Lines Crossed

Rating: M

Type: +5 Chapters (meaning there will be about 5 or more chapters to this story)

Couple: Kida Masaomi x Izaya Orihara Some Shizaya included.

Beta reader: Drop Dead Zoe

Author: Thieving Thief

Disclaimer: I don't own Durarara! If I did….well…..-evil grin-

Chapter 1 - Invitation

Kida Masaomi leaned against the side of the building his white hoodie giving way to the hard concrete. He dug his shoulder into the wall a bit more than necessary. He couldn't believe he was doing this.

"Oh, so you actually showed up." A voice spoke as the person it belonged to came around the corner.

"What did you want to talk about, Izaya." Kida tried to put as much venom into his voice as possible

"Well I'm sure even you can guess Masaomi-kun." Izaya smirked a little as he saw the tinges of pink appear on the boy's cheeks. He got a little closer as his next words left his lips. "I want you Masaomi-kun, just for tonight."

Kida took a deep breath and tried to push the blush from his cheeks. "I agreed to be here knowing what you wanted." he sighed "and I may hate myself for this later but I'm going to go with you."

Kida looked up to see the smirked had wiped itself from Izaya's face. In fact, his face had become unreadable. They stood like that for a few minutes before Izaya reached out and grabbed Kida's hand. He held it firmly but somehow softly as well and while Kida was distracted with that Izaya leaned in close and he gently grabbed Kida's chin with his other hand and then kissed him.

Kida was taken by surprise and for a moment that was all he felt then slowly he began to feel something more. Izaya's lips moved painfully slow against his and his tongue had started to move across them too. Kida absent mindedly opened his mouth to give Izaya access. He could feel Izaya pull their bodies closer and grind Kida up against the wall. Kida heard himself moan softly and then it was over and Izaya had pulled back to a safe distance his smirk back in place.

"Still think you're going to regret it?" He asked. Kida shook his head no and then he quietly followed Izaya home. They reached Izaya's place and Kida followed Izaya inside. Izaya came in and took off his coat hanging it by the door and then moved around Kida to close the door.

"So Kida, now that we're here..." Izaya walked around to plop down on the couch. "Are we going to just jump into this or are we going to sit around and talk first?" Kida came and sat down next to Izaya on the couch, kicking his shoes off. He leaned forward a little and connected their lips again another deep kiss. He climbed onto Izaya's lap still kissing him. Izaya grabbed Kida by the hips and ground up into him a little enjoying the feel of the younger boy on him.

"Kida" Izaya stopped for a moment "let's go to my room." Kida nodded and the two of them made their way to Izaya's bedroom. The moment the bedroom door closed Izaya was on him, kissing, touching, groping. Kida stumbled backward onto the bed but he didn't do anything to stop him. Kida let Izaya nip at his neck and run his hands underneath his hoodie, because it felt good. In fact it felt so good that Kida could feel himself getting "excited" at Izaya's actions. Izaya didn't notice anything until he reached to rub up Kida's leg.

"...Kida-kun..." Izaya gently put his hand on Kida's growing erection. "Are you getting a little aroused?" Izaya stroked him a little trough his jeans.

"S…stop it Izaya." Kida pulled away "I don't think I want to do this anymore." Kida's face was beet red as he turned away from Izaya.

"Kida, you were so eager a moment ago, what's wrong?" In a moment of weakness Izaya's hand rested on Kida's face brushing his thumb across the boy's cheeks.

"I've never done this before….isn't my first time supposed to be with someone I love?" Izaya sighed and pulled his hand away resting his arms up on the headboard.

"Kida, I have to tell you something. It's hard for me to say this to you so listen well. I'm in love with you Kida Masaomi and I have been for a long time. Izaya stopped and it seemed like he might say something else. Then he got up and left the room leaving Kida alone.

Kida stared blankly at the closed door for a minute before he crumbled himself up into a little ball on Izaya's bed. How could he say that? Kida wondered, surely it couldn't be true. Orihara Izaya falling in love, yeah right. Even though Kida was thinking these words in his head his heart, was dancing.

Izaya slumped against his closed door his breathing slow as he tried to stop his heart from pounding. What the hell was that? He asked himself. He hadn't even admitted to Shizu-Chan that fast. He groaned inwardly…Shizuo, What if he found out about this? It was supposed to be just a fun little fling with the gorgeous boy now in his bedroom, now it was just a big mess. Izaya stood and left for the kitchen praying that he could face Kida later and even that he could face Shizuo.

A/N: Sorry this is so short but I'm going to try shorted chapters with this story because I tend to take forever to type up the Long chapters…... So let me know how you like it so far….^^


End file.
